


Snow

by DonRodrigue



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Minor Levi/Petra Ral, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Omega Eren Yeager, One-Sided Levi/Petra Ral, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonRodrigue/pseuds/DonRodrigue
Summary: When Eren and Levi mated, it had been decided long ago by their families. It wasn’t more than a common agreement, a peace treaty between two packs to provide an alliance for the future. When the ceremony came, Eren was only nine years old and Levi was just reaching fifteen. They didn’t really mind at the time. Both of them obeyed their families without a second thought, because it was « for the greater good ». It was for the sake of their packs.Sort of short-stories about the relationship between werewolf Levi and werewolf Eren, at different ages.





	1. Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and english isn't my mother language, so if there's any mistake let me know ! I hope you'll enjoy it !

 When Eren and Levi mated, it had been decided long ago by their families. It wasn’t more than a common agreement, a peace treaty between two clans to provide an alliance for the future. When the ceremony came, Eren was only nine years old and Levi was just reaching fifteen. They didn’t really mind at the time. Both of them obeyed their families without a second thought, because it was « for the greater good ». It was for the sake of their pack.

 Levi breathed in the frosted air of the forest. The training ground was covered in snow and everyone was sheering happily around him, while sometimes one or two snarls could be heard, alphas giving each other punches and kicks. It had been that kind of weather this day, Levi remembered. Silent and frozen, cold and peaceful.  
Levi gave a final blow and knocked his opponent out, grinning sharply as Farlan’s body hit the ground with a loud thud. The alpha was about to challenge someone else when a sudden smell came to his nose and he stood frozen in the middle of the training ground.  
 Farlan stood up, wiping the blood off his nose with the back of his hand, and gave Levi a questioning look. The alpha snarled loudly and everyone shifted away from him, alarmed by his sudden behavior.

 A small figure was running towards him, a mop of brown hair against the white snow, and clung to the alpha’s leg forcefully while giggling.

« Levi ! »

 Eren looked up with big innocent green eyes and smiled widely, his brown locks wet with snow. Levi felt him rubbing his face on his stomach, mixing his omega’s scent with his, and his alpha growled, pleased by the gesture. He was experiencing something strange with Eren since they were mated : feeling content and angry at the same time whenever his mate was around. Hard to define such a feeling.

« Eren. » He said, his voice commanding.

« Yes ? »

The brat had the nerve to look innocent.

« What did I told you last time ? » he asked, purposely not moving an inch.

 Eren obviously demanded Levi’s affection and was frustrated by his stillness. He tried to make him move again, wining desperately and looking at him like a kicked puppy. Levi narrowed his eyes at him, his face shut and his jaw clenched. He felt suddenly very aware of all the alphas surrounding him and was not particularly pleased to see his mate exposed like this, even if he was so close to him.

« Eren, » he repeated firmly.

 His mate looked down and mumbled.

« You told me I should not come here alone. »

« And why was that Eren ? »

 The omega made a pause.

« Because it was dangerous and full of alphas. »

 Levi hummed, satisfied. He knelt before Eren and picked him up, allowing the little boy to snuggle his head against his alpha’s neck.

« Why are you here ? Weren’t you supposed to be with your father this afternoon ? » Levi asked, burrowing his hand in his omega’s brown hair.

 Eren paused again and then tried to snuggle closer, shivering from the cold.

« Yes, but he went into town. He left me at the Omega Care but I was so lonely Lev’, and I wanted to see you training… » he wined, rubbing his nose against the bare skin.

 Levi nodded, caressing him with tenderness. He was not used to show his affection in public, but at the moment, he couldn’t bring himself to care. His omega’s scent was reassuring and peaceful, easing his internal turmoil with gentle waves.

« Why didn’t he take you with him ? » the alpha asked, frowning.

 Eren shrugged.

« Mrs Dina told me it was a family thing. »

 Levi felt rage rising up his chest. That fucking woman had no right to do this to Eren and still, she did every time she could. Dina Yeager hated Eren with all of her heart because he was her husband’s bastard, even if she knew very well she couldn’t blame him for that. Levi remembered Grisha trying to talk to his wife many times about the matter, but it never seemed to appease the woman as he always retreated back and let her treat Eren the same vicious way.

 Levi signed and rubbed his head against Eren’s in a appeasing gesture.

« I could take you to town one of this days, I would really like it. I could buy you whatever toy you want. What do you think of that ? » Levi asked, smiling tenderly at his young mate.

 Eren hesitated but did not move from his spot on his mate’s neck.

« Would you really do that for me ? »

 Levi’s smile grew wider and he entangled his fingers in Eren’s hair.

« Of course, brat. »

 I would do anything for you, he added in his mind. You’re my world.  
He felt Eren mumbling his agreement against his skin and huffed. This brat was going to be the end of him.

« Okay, baby. Now, do you want to watch me while I train ? »

 This time Eren looked up hopefully, his eyes big and pleading.

« Yes. Can I do that ? »

 Levi smiled fondly.

« Of course, baby. But promise me not to come here again alone, okay ? »

 He sent a warning look to Eren and the child nodded hastily. Apparently he didn’t really wanted his alpha to explain him the whole thing again and wriggled for him to release his hold. Levi signed but complied, feeling a little odd without Eren scent close to him as he landed the child on the snowy ground.  
He looked around him with a piercing glare, daring anyone to say or do something with his mate near. Nobody did. They were all watching, some with interest, others warily, letting a respectful distance between them and the alpha’s mate. No one wanted to risk their life for a wrong move at the wrong moment.

« Farlan. »

 Levi’s voice was icy. The beta startled and gave his friend a sideway glance, not really knowing what was going to happen to him. Was he standing too close to Eren and displeasing the alpha ?

« You’re going to keep an eye on my mate. If he escapes you or if anything happens to him while under your watch, I’ll kill you. Are we clear ? »

 The threat was more than clear and Farlan gulped, avoiding the hard cold stare the alpha was giving him. The gods should loathed him.

« Sure, alpha. » he replied, his voice unsteady.

 Farlan cleared his throat and took carefully the little omega by the arm while the boy was giving him a toothy smile. This was going to be an horrible afternoon.


	2. Ymir

 Ymir was seating comfortably in her chair near the door, watching the room warily. All the members of the council were here, which included the main alpha males of each clan, talking animatedly about whatever boring matter of the day. Ymir didn’t care. She was only here because she needed to be, nothing else.  
 She glanced at her side, bored. Historia Reiss was siting obediently beside her mate, Nile Dok, and looked quite immersed into the conversation, her eyes twinkling with interest. Historia always liked having control over things. As she was the Head Alpha’s mate, she had a very good place in the pack’s hierarchy and was very aware of her privileges : no other female alpha was accepted inside - besides Ymir, or course, who was the girl’s personal bodyguard. And lover, but that part was a secret for them all.  
 Ymir smirked. She knew very well Historia’s schemes behind those pretty blue eyes and soft smile, and she had already agreed to do whatever the blond alpha girl wanted to help her take over Nile’s place.

 This was a goal they were going to achieve, together.

 Lost in her thoughts, Ymir jumped when she heard a loud snarl echoing suddenly in the room. The silence fell.  
 Puzzled, she turned her attention to the origin of it, dark eyes narrowing suspiciously. She could smell a strong alpha scent and knew the problem too well : an alpha was going into rut. She rolled her eyes. Even though she was an alpha herself, she found her kind insufferable during these periods called ruts - when the alphas had sometimes extreme access of anger and needed to be contained, or soothed by their mates -, and Ymir thought it was really annoying.  
 Levi Ackerman was standing still in front of the table, his eyes hard and jaw clenched. With short black hair and strong, yet not tall stature, the boy really had the appearance of an Ackerman. Kenny had had the same hardness in his eyes, before.

 The Ackermans. _The cursed clan_ , _the traitors_ , or whatever name they were now called. But yet, their youngest alpha male was said to be the strongest of his generation.

 Tensed, Levi was narrowing his grey steel eyes at every alpha in the room and the scent emanating from him was clearly threatening. Ymir licked her lips.

 This was going to get very interesting.

 Erwin Smith stood calmly and turned to address one of his men, face blank of any emotion.

« Erd, go and bring Eren here. »

 The beta - a tall blond man with a ponytail- nodded and got up hurriedly, but not fast enough. Levi snarled and sprang toward him, fury written all over his face at the perspective of his mate being threatened, but was quickly contained by a few alphas who restrained his arms and shouted at Erd to go away quickly.  
 Ymir stood stricken by the scene.  
 She had never smelt an alpha’s scent this powerful before, not even hers. Not even Smith’s. She cast a glance at Historia who looked back, thinking the exact same thing. Strong scents made powerful alphas.

 The Ackerman’s young alpha was still growling and struggling to get free, eyes wild and sanity long gone. The rut tended to do that to young wolves.

 Just a few minutes later, Erd reappeared, holding the hand of a boy who didn’t look to be more than eleven years old. His big, beautiful green eyes shone brightly under long brown locks, and he was standing near Erd’s leg awkwardly, hardly knowing what to do. The child looked like Grisha Yeager in some of his features, though the boy’s were softer. Intrigued, Ymir leaned forward in her chair, remembering quickly that the Head of the Yeager’s pack had had a bastard years ago. An omega male. Ah. So that was him then. Eren Yeager.

 At his sight, Levi stilled instantly and his growling stopped. His eyes took a more peaceful shade and his body relaxed while the other alphas released him hesitantly, stepping out of his way.

« Eren ? »

 Levi’s voice was hoarse, as he was waking up from a bad dream.  
The child looked taken aback and did not move, ill at ease.

« Eren, » Erwin said, « come over here. »

 The little boy glanced quickly at the tall blond man and squeezed Erd’s hand more tightly. He was obviously scared by the presence of so much alphas in the same room - he was an omega after all - and seemed bothered by the strong scents as his little nose wrinkled.

« Eren, come here. »

 Levi’s voice was commanding but yet gentle and tender. Eren seemed to be encouraged by the presence of his mate and made his way trough the room, eyeing warily the alphas around him. All of them stepped back of his way to place a generous distance between them and the omega, afraid that their throats would be ripped out by an angry alpha.

 Ymir was fascinated.

 When Eren stopped in front of Levi, he looked up at him with a questioning look. The child didn’t understand why he was here.  
 The alpha hesitated, and Ymir knew he was fighting the urge to burrow his nose into the brown locks and inhale the intoxicating scent of his mate, so close to him it looked almost painful. His grey eyes flickered at the alphas standing all around the room.

« Eren, would you like to help your mate ? » Historia asked in a kind tone.

 Ymir turned abruptly to the blond girl, eyeing her suspiciously. What was she doing ?  
The little boy looked at her during a moment before nodding, Levi stilled before him.

« Do you mind sitting on his lap ? I’m sure it will help him very much. »

 Eren glanced expectantly at his mate, waiting for his approval. Levi shrugged and sat down on his chair, his body a little bit tenser than before. Every pair of eyes were on them, waiting for something no one really understood, holding their breath and ready to tackle the alpha down if he decided that the presence of his mate wasn’t enough. But it obviously was.  
 The alpha picked the child up and placed him carefully on his lap, waiting for him to find a comfortable position.

 Levi didn’t seem to particularly like his privacy being invaded but his rut was hitting him hard, so he signed and let the others carry on with their previous conversation.  
Nobody made further comment about the incident, as it was very common for a young alpha, but Ymir knew better. This time, she was looking at the pair with interest, watching their every interaction with a peculiar attention. Fortunately, the mates didn’t seem to notice her staring.  
 Levi was stroking lazily his little mate’s stomach while Eren looked particularly interested by his mate’s hair, taking the dark locks carefully into his little hands. The alpha seemed to barely notice it as he burrowed his nose in the crouch of the omega’s neck. Ymir saw him mouthing lazily upon the bite mark on Eren’s neck, a rare and genuine gesture of affection from an alpha to an omega. So the both of them were mated and seemed to go along particularly well. She smirked.


	3. Town

 Levi never liked going into town. He felt like it wasn’t a place for him to be as he was a werewolf, and all members of the pack avoided to come here as much as they could. It was like a common agreement between the citizens and them.  
 But today was different. It was different because he was with Eren, the child gripping his mate’s fingers with his little hands and looking gleefully around him.   Levi smiled fondly at him, walking with his other hand in his coat’s pocket. The weather was rather cold today. Eren didn’t seem to care tough, as they had been wandering in the streets for an hour.  
 They eventually came to a stop next to a toy store, and Eren widened his big green eyes in front on the showcase. Apparently he was rather interested in the good looking stuffed animals as he came closer to it, forcing his mate to follow. Levi took a look at it too and grinned.

« What are you looking at, Eren ? »

 The little boy glanced up hesitantly but answered.

« The wolves. »

 Levi laughed softly. Didn’t he have enough of those at home ?

« Hitch has one of them. She never plays with it but she told me her mother bought one for her and Boris. »

 At that, the alpha stilled.  
 Levi realized he really hated Dina Yeager with every inches of his being and gritted his teeth. He looked down at Eren. Levi never realized that his little mate had no real family, as his mother died when he was just a baby and his father was living with a woman who loathed him, as well as her offspring.  
 He ruffled his mate’s hair affectionally and crouched beside him, burrowing his nose into the soft brown hair. Nether of them really cared about the passersby who looked at them oddly with a disapproving or disgusted face. Apparently, they knew they weren’t from town.

« Do you want one ? » Levi asked, his voice muffled in his mate’s hair.

 Eren looked at him as if he was talking nonsense.

« Father said I should not let you spend your money for me. » he replied, turning his gaze away.

 Levi snorted.

« I do whatever I want with my money and your father has nothing to do with it. So I will repeat my question : Do you want one ? »

 Levi grabbed his little mate’s head and turned it towards him, waiting for an answer. Eren tried to avoid the gaze as hard as he could but finally gave up, giving him a sad and hesitant glance while chewing on his bottom lip. The alpha rubbed his thumb against the omega’s cheek.

« Yes… I want one. »

 Levi gave him a wide grin.

« Okay, baby, let’s get one. »

 At that, he picked his little mate up and settled him into his arms, pushing the door’s shop with his free hand. The warm atmosphere inside made Eren shiver pleasantly and Levi held him closer against his chest, humming softly.  
 The salesgirl gazed at them warily and stilled beside her counter. She didn’t even greet them. Levi gave her an icy glare in response while putting his mate on the floor. Eren escaped swiftly and grabbed the toy he wanted on the shelf before coming back, his eyes twinkling with joy. Levi took a closer look at the stuffed animal. It was a black wolf with big red eyes, probably the oddest of the lot, though it seemed soft enough for a child.

« Why did you take this one ? » Levi asked, frowning. « It looks… weird. There’s grey ones on the shelf if you want one, I can pick it for you… »

« No, » his mate interrupted, looking up at him with determination. « I want this one. I think it looks like you, » he added shyly, burying his face against his mate’s stomach.

 Levi grinned at him.

 

 Later, Eren admitted he was hungry and Levi carried him into the nearest coffee shop. Well, he had to admit that it was quite a nice place. The inside was too warm and stuffy for him, decorated in bashful colors and filled with cheap furniture, but Eren seemed to like it so it was fine. The waiters did greet them, and the alpha relaxed slightly. Finally not a so hostile environment. They sat down at a table near a window and Eren asked for a piece of cake, playing animatedly with his stuffy little friend, newly named Ghost. Levi was watching him with fondness, not really sure why he was so fascinated with the little boy. He did wanted to be here, even if it was with an eleven years old child and not someone of his age who had the same interests a young man like him had. But he really liked being with Eren. His presence was soothing and his scent sweet, wrapping the alpha into a soft cocoon of happiness. Levi hummed, finally content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short, but I thought it was cute.


	4. Petra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Levi is 18 and Eren's 12.

 Levi knew since his first rut that he couldn’t escape the urges of an alpha in his plein youth. Even if he was considered the strongest werewolf of his pack, he was not disillusioned enough to think himself above anyone else, and even less above his alpha’s nature. He had - just like the others of his kind - a natural need to control, to dominate, to possess, as a territorial and sometimes warm-blooded creature.

 Knowing that he couldn’t escape his urges did not mean it never irritated him though.

 Petra was lying on the bed, her blond locks dispersed on the white and clean shits below her, smirking playfully with a int of desire in her eyes. All Levi could feel at the moment was her flesh and heat, perfect smooth skin slipping beneath Levi’s fingers like a piece of chinaware. It did not matter that it was Petra Ral who was moaning loudly beneath him. It did not matter that it was her hands that caressed Levi’s hair so blissfully, or that it was her voice which purred soft and reassuring words.

 It did not matter.

 And yet, it did.

 Levi’s mind was clouded by the rut and, even if he couldn’t think straight, something in the back of his mind was howling desperately at him. The Ackerman alpha clenched his jaw and hushed it briskly, pounding one more time in the body whimpering lustily beneath him.

 Levi didn’t particularly like Petra. He chose her mainly because Eren wasn’t of age and he needed a companion for his ruts. Her soft features and gentle smile had finished to decide him at the time - he supposed - and they had came to share a bed every three months. No more, no less.

 However, during every of his ruts, Levi couldn’t escape the disgust he felt towards the beta female. He couldn’t help the way he felt repulsed by her blond locks and golden eyes. He hated her too pale skin.

 The hair he was clutching at wasn’t soft and brown. The eyes looking straightforwardly into his, half-closed, weren’t bright green. The skin he was touching with such desperation wasn't tanned.

 This wrongness he felt every time was killing him. Levi wanted to snap, to growl, to crush something. Anything for this pain to ease. But he knew, from deep inside, that this feeling couldn’t be tamed, as the wild beast called for only one single thing.

 Eren.

 Levi gritted his teeth with a low growl and thrusted his hips forward, each time harder and faster.

 Levi didn’t like Eren that way. Maybe one day, when Eren would reach fifteen and inevitably have his very first heat, he’d come to. Eren was precious, so precious, but Levi felt disgusted by the mere thought of the twelve years old Eren moaning as Petra did beneath him. This image felt even more wrong than the one he was experiencing.

 Levi had decided long ago to silence the dilemma he had to face.

 To lock it up somewhere in the back of his mind and to thrown the key away, at least for now.

 So, at this very moment, all he had to do was to loose himself into that soft and way too pale skin, to bore his eyes into those golden orbs that screamed for him to possess them.

 To dominate.

 To control.

 There was no need to feel wrong about this. It was useless.

 When the door of his tent was abruptly opened, Levi growled menacingly and snapped his teeth at the intruder, eyes narrowing only to discover Erd standing nervously at the entrance. The beta looked pale and shaken, and Levi had to bite his tongue not to throw him outside of his territory forcefully.

« What are you doing here, Erd ? »

 Levi’s voice sounded hoarse and threatening. Thankfully, the alpha was reaching the end of his rut, or he would have probably killed the poor beta on the spot.

 Erd’s frown deepened and he took a careful look at the lying body of Petra beneath Levi, and the girl blushed heavily and tried to hide her body as much as she could. The alpha, unfazed, didn’t even bother to hide her from the visitor’s view. Levi thought that, probably, he would have done that if it had been his mate. But Petra wasn’t Eren.

 Erd seemed to suddenly regain his composure and looked straight into Levi’s eyes.

« It’s Eren. »

 It didn’t take Levi one second to bolt out of the bed.

« What of Eren ? » Levi pressed worriedly, all anger vanishing from his voice.

« He disappeared, » Erd answered with a concerned frown. « We searched for him during one entire hour without much success, and Erwin said it was better to get you, even if you were in the middle of your rut. The only explanation is that he ventured too far into the forest and got lost. »

 All Levi’s blood drained from his face.

« Wait here. »

 Levi didn’t even notice that his hands were shaking as he dressed himself up swiftly, grabbing his pants and his coat on the ground next to his bed. He didn’t pay much attention to the female beta still lying on it. All his mind could register at the moment was Eren. Eren lost. Eren scared. Eren alone.

 Petra shot her hand and grabbed Levi’s arm firmly when he stood up to go. His eyes narrowed at her in warning, but the stupid girl didn’t seem to notice the dangerous glint in the alpha’s irises.

« What are you doing ? »

 She sounded angry, and sad. Tears were beginning to form into her bright golden eyes, but Levi couldn’t bring himself to care. She was just keeping him from Eren. Levi thought briefly that if his mate wasn’t in danger, then maybe, he would have reacted differently.

 Maybe.

 He freed himself harshly from her grip, releasing angry pheromones in a threatening display.

« Don’t touch me, » he hissed.

 The hurt in Petra’s eyes was obvious, even to Levi.

« Why ? » she asked, tears suddenly released and beginning to stream down her face. « Why are you doing this to me ? He’s just a child, he can be replaced, Levi, he’s nothing ! He’s just an omega child. He can’t even give you children ! »

 Levi froze at her words. She seemed to take it as an hesitation and her voice softened, hands reaching out to cup Levi’s jaw between her fingers.

« I can give you so much than that, Levi, » she purred. « I could give you whatever you want if I were your mate. Children. Sex. Everything. » She made a pause to inhale deeply. « I love you, Levi. I did since the beginning. If you decide to break your bond, I will be willing to mate with you for life. We’d look so perfect together, my love. Think about that. »

 Her eyes looked into Levi’s with so much fondness that the alpha almost hesitated. He almost hesitated not to pull her off the bed by her hair. Almost.

 When Levi’s eyes bore into hers, his grip hard on her soft blond locks, they weren’t filled with desire or lust. Steel grey orbs glowered at her in disgust and Petra whimpered, trying desperately to break the pressure he was applying on her hair.

 Levi was so unmoving and cold it was frightening. Even for himself.

« Listen to me carefully, Petra, » he spat, not releasing the girl in the slightest despite the pitiful mewls she was giving him. « If you ever try again to stand between me and my mate, I will not hesitate to end you. I will crush you under by boot without much regret if that’s what it takes. Don’t assume I won’t, because it would be a very wrong move of you. And if you ever bring this disgusting dream of yours to be mated with me, I will end whatever agreement we have right away. Is that understood ? »

 Levi still hadn’t move from where he was standing, but he finally released the girl’s hair and let her fell down on the floor with a loud thud. She was hiccuping with pitiful sobs, but Levi didn’t care.

 Petra was his friend. Levi knew that. Despite his fury, he almost regretted his act. But anyone, even a friend, knew better than to stand between an alpha and his omega.

 So Levi just left her there, lying on the ground of his tent while she cried all of her frustration and hurt out, and he didn’t even glance back once.

 

 It took Levi twenty minutes to find Eren in the forest. The little omega was crouched beside a large tree trunk, shivering from the cold, his trembling hands grabbing desperately at Ghost in an attempt of comfort. Tears were streaming down his face, but the brat was crying silently.

 Levi had never felt so relieved by a single sight.

« Eren ! »

 The alpha launched himself at him, and the child blinked up in his direction. He immediately tried to rush to Levi, but his little legs were shaking so much he couldn’t even strand straight.

 When Levi finally reached his little mate, Eren mewled pitifully into the alpha’s neck. Levi hugged the boy as much as he could, breathing in his wonderful scent, comforted by the thought that his omega wasn’t hurt in any way and very alive, here, in his arms.

« Eren, » Levi breathed out quietly.

 The boy had a fist full of his alpha’s coat, but he wasn’t crying anymore. Eren was softly patting Levi’s head, as if the alpha was the most distraught between the two of them, trying to soothe him with this gentle gesture. Erd and some others were standing at a respectful distance, eyeing the pair with mixed expressions of relied and surprise. It wasn’t often that they saw their captain loose his self-control like that.

 But Levi did only with Eren.

 When Levi - after a few minutes of trying to take over whatever fear he had encountered - reluctantly pulled away from Eren, his eyes were still tainted with a dangerous glint. Without a word, he began to inspect the boy for any injury and patted every inch of Eren’s body hastily, worry written all over his sharp features.

 Eren, who had recovered quickly from his previous fear, giggled under the attention.

« Eren. »

 Levi’s voice was commanding, and Eren understood quickly that it was the same tone Levi used when he was really angry at him. The boy chewed on his bottom lip, looking up at his mate expectantly, big green eyes repentant.

 Levi didn’t look impressed the least.

« How did you get there ? » he asked simply, sighing.

 He wanted to scream at the boy for worrying him so much, to let out all of the despair, fear, and whatever terrible sensation he had felt during the past twenty minutes during which he had felt on the verge of breaking, but he found that he wasn’t strong enough. Those vibrant green orbs bored into his, and Eren’s face split into a beautiful wide smile.

« I was looking for you, Lev’ » the boy said, and he placed carefully his little hands on each of Levi’s cheeks, frowning. « It’d been three days, and you weren’t here. I felt lonely. »

 Levi let out a breath he did not realize he was holding. That brat was impossible. He was going to be the end of him, someday soon.  
 The alpha picked Eren up, and the boy quickly wrapped his arm around his alpha’s neck. Eren’s expression had changed into something more cheerful and he began to play animatedly with Levi’s dark locks, as he always did. Not that the alpha cared much, though.

 Levi thought that, maybe, he was spoiling the brat too much. But at the moment, with Eren’s warmth safely pressed against his chest, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

 One more time.


	5. The truck

(Levi 19 - Eren 13)

 When Levi got his first car, he was nineteen years old.

 It hadn’t even been an expensive car. It was just a 50’s - or maybe 60’s - faded red truck, and it roared in reluctance every time Levi tried to start it. Thankfully, with some patience and hard working, the young alpha had succeeded in making it work, even if the old and faded car did not look in a pretty good shape.

 When Eren first saw the engine, he was ecstatic. The boy jumped around the machine as if it was some kind of a masterpiece, cheering and making appreciative sounds, and he poked from time to time at the fading red body structure with sparkles dancing in his eyes.

 Levi eyed the scene warily, worried that the boy would fall or end up hurt because of the sharp and metal-plated material.

« Levi, Levi ! » Eren sing-songed.

 The boy ran his way and, as usual, Levi didn’t think twice before picking the boy up and placing him safely against his chest. For him, Eren was barely heavy, and the boy didn’t mind the attention at all. He took his time to rub his grinning face into Levi’s pale neck before looking up mischievously, green orbs gleaming with excitement.

« Hey, Levi, can you give me a ride ? Please, please, I swear I’ll behave ! »

 Eren clung to his shoulder forcefully and Levi sighed. He couldn’t resist those bright green eyes. And Eren was giving him his kicked-puppy look, so Levi knew he had already lost this battle.

 He promised Farlan he would spend the afternoon with him, but it did not matter if he was a little late.

 Levi would do anything for Eren.

« Fine, » he sighed, ruffling his mate’s hair playfully. « But you promised you’ll behave. Pinky promise ? »

 Eren’s eyes lit up and he extended swiftly his pinky finger to lock it with Levi’s. The alpha decided the brillant smile he received in return was very worth anything.

 That’s how Levi found himself driving along the frosted and lonely roads with an overexcited Eren seating in the passenger’s seat. The boy was mesmerized. He was looking through the window gleefully, eyes roaming over the white landscapes and dark green fir forests in awe.

 Eren had never really seen what the countryside looked like. All he saw every day was the restricted area of the pack’s territory, while the town itself should have been a foreign place to him as werewolves didn’t venture there so often.

 Levi frowned at the thought. While growing up, Eren’s desire of adventure had only grown with him, and the idea of discovering other places emerged very often when they were talking together or when Eren was talking to his friends. Luckily, Armin - Eren’s surprisingly best friend - was an omega of a more composed and peaceful nature. The little blond boy rarely disobeyed, and when he did, it was always while following Eren. Levi remembered quite vividly the day Eren and Armin had escaped the Omega Care together to « take a closer look at the town », according to the brat’s own words. Erwin had been so shaken Levi could have almost enjoyed it, well, if he hadn’t been in the exact same state. Someday, the brat was going to give him a heart-attack he would die from, he was sure.

 Levi was quietly driving along one of the many roads around the town when it happened.

 At first, all he saw in his driving-mirror was a jet black car rolling fast behind him, zigzagging on the road in a clear attempt to provoke and show off. Levi clenched his jaw. He couldn’t stand those assholes from town, who walked and behaved as if they owned everything, always. The alpha glanced at Eren who didn’t seem to notice anything, so Levi just decided to let it go. For now.  
When car horn blared loudly behind them, Eren’s head snapped up and he looked warily at the back window.

 Levi gritted his teeth, though he remained calm. Eren was there. He couldn’t risk it.

 But today, it seemed that those humans wanted to have a little fun by bullying the wrong people.

 When the big car passed and pushed them off the road, Levi wasn’t prepared. He didn’t see it coming. With a swift movement, the alpha swerved to the right, fingers clenching on the wheel with so much force the fabric actually cracked beneath his grip. Eren was projected to the side, banging loudly his head against the car door.

 Levi stopped abruptly the engine on te wayside and sprung to check Eren’s head, searching for any severe injury. The boy immediately tried to get out of his grip, exasperated.

« I’m fine, Levi, it’s just going to bruise, stop it. It doesn’t hurt at all, I promise. »

 Levi frowned and pursed his lips. A bruise on Eren’s head was enough for him to snap.

 He harshly opened the door and bolted out of the driver’s seat, eyes narrowing at the bullies who had stopped just ahead of them, backs leaning against the car with satisfied smirks painted on their faces.

 Levi wanted to kick that cocky smile off with his boot.

« What the fuck did you think you were doing, pushing me off the road like that ? » he snarled.

 The thugs didn’t have enough presence of mind to notice the slightly gleaming red orbs glowering over them.

« What’s that trash car of yours anyway ? » one of them sneered. « You were just in the way. I took care of it, that’s it. »

 And they laughed, probably thinking they could make fun of Levi easily.

 How wrong they were.

 In a second, Levi had already tugged the taller of the group against the car door, eyes flashing with cold fury, strong hands grabbing his neck with the clear intention to hurt. The alpha would have lost it. Levi knew he would have.

 All of his anger vanished when a sweet and calming scent reached his nose.

« Levi ? »

 Eren’s voice was tiny and scared. Levi resisted the urge to look his way and reaffirmed his grip on the man’s neck, cold, emotionless eyes looking upon his opponent, full of dark promises. He could have so easily snap this neck. He could have, but he did not.

« Levi, I want to go home, » Eren whined again, his little hands clinging at Levi’s trouser nervously, big green eyes looking up at his mate in a silent plea.

 It took Levi three minutes to hesitate and finally release the death grip he had on the man, said man who immediately scrambled away in fear, still all shaken up by Levi’s release of angry pheromones.

 Eren was unharmed. He watched as the black car drove away from them, lips tight and expression tensed.

« I didn’t cry, Levi, » Eren said, big green eyes looking straight into Levi’s silver ones.

 The alpha had safely retrieved the boy and was holding him up against his chest, pressing his omega as hardly as possible. He was inhaling down Eren’s neck to calm down. He needed it.

« I know, baby, » Levi rasped out, mind clouded by his mate’s scent. « You did well. »

 


End file.
